Fervendo
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de março da Margarida. Amor, poder e... Sexo. Por qual deles você se decidiria, com qual deles ficaria?


Penteou os cabelos com cuidado, aplicando uma fina camada de vaselina

_Disclaimer_: Podem ter certeza de que CDZ não é meu... Se fosse, a estória teria mais mulheres, mais romance e muuuito mais humor!!

**Fervendo**

Penteou os cabelos com cuidado, aplicando uma fina camada de vaselina. Deixou os fios arrepiados, como ditava a moda. Os fios negros reluziam à luz do camarim, onde guardava os presentes das fãs, flores que recebia de admiradoras e, principalmente, as fotos de sua amada.

Lá estava o sorriso dela, todos os 32 dentes alvos. Os cabelos loiros com as pontas esverdeadas chegando aos cotovelos, o sorriso de menina travessa... Deuses, como amava aquela mulher! Era capaz de loucuras por causa dela, tanto que até já cometera algumas.

Calçou os sapatos bicolores envernizados, lustrados caprichosamente pelo camareiro. Amarrou o cadarço com cuidado, ajustou as calças para que ficassem certinhas. Olhou mais uma vez no espelho enquanto abotoava a camisa vermelha. Ergueu o colarinho para que ficasse estiloso. Pronto. Agora era só esperar sua hora.

cdzcdz

Contorcia-se e nada. Tentava com a mão esquerda, com a direita, e não conseguia fechar o vestido justo que vestia. Um vestido negro, que se moldava às curvas voluptosas como uma segunda pele, aumentando o seu poder de sedução. Em sua mão direita, um aro de ouro branco dizia claramente que a bela já estava compromissada.

Suspirou e chamou pela camareira. Um ser esquálido, desprovido de graça e beleza entrou furtivamente e fechou em dois segundos o zíper, saindo tão rápido quanto entrou. Todos sabiam que aquele era seu domínio, seu local, e ninguém ousava permanecer muito tempo ali.

Sacudiu os cabelos loiros para dar um ar selvagem à sua aparência. Os olhos verdes faiscavam ao serem vistos pelo espelho, e ela abriu um largo sorriso. A noite era dela! Como gostava daquela sensação de poder: manejar vidas, dominar homens... Sua hora estava chegando.

cdzcdz

O cigarro mentolado estava preso em seus lábios, enquanto ajustava o cinto de couro negro. Deu uma tragada e olhou para o espelho. Viu seus olhos azuis delineados pelo lápis preto lhe mirando satisfeitos. Estava por cima. Ele era o rei da festa.

E quem mais seria, senão ele? Afinal, não é sempre que se tem em seus braços a rainha da noite. Desejada por muitos, mas somente dele. Era sua presa, sua fera particular. Sua companhia lhe conferia status, poder. Fora as sensações únicas que a diaba loira lhe proporcionava...

Amarrou os cabelos loiros e colocou um chapéu de feltro. A camisa azul escura foi ajustada no colarinho e nos pulsos, dando-lhe uma aparência sofisticada, mas ao mesmo tempo quente. Só faltava uma coisa em sua trajetória: acabar com o concorrente.

E estava na hora do show.

Cdzcdz

Senhoras e Senhores! Com vocês, a promessa da Grécia...Miro!

Entrou balançando o rabo de cavalo, jogando um beijo para a amada que estava

olhando para ele dos bastidores. Sua mulher. Sua conquista. Naquela noite a música era em sua homenagem.

_**Teu, todo teu**_

_**Minha, toda minha**_

_**Juntos, essa noite**_

_**Quero te dar todo meu amor**_

A loira sorria; era tão fácil manipular aquele idiota... Tão egocêntrico que não percebia o que se passava à sua vista. Ria pensando em tudo o que já fizera com ele e com outros, que se deixavam dominar tão facilmente. De repente sentiu um par de mãos enlaçando sua cintura.

Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha; conhecia aquelas mãos. Eram as mesmas que lhe proporcionavam tanto prazer há dias. Suspirou ao sentir suas costas chocarem-se com um peito largo. O hálito quente em sua nuca, aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo... Esse homem a levava aos céus!

_**Toda, Minha vida**_

_**Eu, te procurei**_

_**Hoje, sou feliz, com você que é tudo o que sonhei**_

A voz de Miro embalava os carinhos que ele fazia em sua amada. Virou-a para si, dando-lhe um beijo avassalador, colocando toda a sua paixão, o seu amor. Sentiu os seios perfeitos apertados contra seu peito, e as pequenas mãos agarrarem seus cabelos. Escorregou a mão da cintura definida para a coxa torneada, acariciando a pele aveludada, até chegar ao ponto sensível. Surpresa: onde estava a calcinha?

Sentiu ela gemer em sua boca, e sorriu. Encostou a loira na parede do canto escuro, levantando a saia do vestido, a deixando exposta para si. As mãos delicadas abriam o zíper de sua calça, deixando entrever o tamanho de sua excitação. De um golpe só, entrava nela.

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo meu amor**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**E o meu sangue ferve por você**_

Cantava com emoção, com paixão. Punha todo o seu sentimento por ela na canção, enquanto dançava de forma insinuante para o público. Ouvia gritos delirantes das mulheres no auditório, e enchia-se de orgulho. Quantos poderiam levar aquela gente à loucura como ele?

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo meu amor**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**E o meu sangue ferve por você**_

Sentir o moreno dentro de si era bom demais! A cada arremetida dele ela arfava, delirava. As mãos experientes em seus seios a faziam sentir cada célula de seu corpo vibrar. Jogou a cabeça para trás, mordendo os lábios para não gritar de tanto tesão. Rebolava no mesmo ritmo que ele, sabendo que aquilo o fazia perder o controle.

_**Você me enlouquece**_

_**Você é o que quero**_

_**Eu sou, prisioneiro**_

_**Prisioneiro desse seu amor**_

O cheiro que emanava da pele dela o enlouquecia, o deixava cada vez mais excitado. Beijava o pescoço alvo, puxava os cabelos loiros, mordia aquela boca carnuda. Sua vida só tinha sentido quando estava ali, dentro dela, a fazendo gemer em seu ouvido, enlouquecida de tanto prazer.

_**Toda, Minha vida**_

_**Eu, te procurei**_

_**Hoje, sou feliz, com você que é tudo o que sonhei**_

As luzes o deixavam extasiado, o levavam para outra dimensão. Tudo era perfeito em sua vida: tinha a mulher perfeita, sucesso e dinheiro. O que mais um homem poderia querer? Não conseguia avistar a loira, mas sabia que ela o estava ouvindo, então colocou todo o seu coração em sua voz.

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo meu amor**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**E o meu sangue ferve por você**_

Não conseguia mais segurar. O prazer vinha como uma avalanche dentro de si, o levando ao sétimo céu. O gozo saía por todos os seus poros, enquanto sentia o corpo quente da loira vibrar tanto quanto o seu. As unhas compridas arranhando sua pele foi o toque final, acompanhando o estremecimento de seu corpo.

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo meu amor**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**E o meu sangue ferve por você**_

Nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto prazer com um homem. Tentava regularizar a respiração, enquanto ajeitava o vestido. Viu o homem de cabelos negros a fitando com paixão, e não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Qual o motivo do riso? – perguntou ele, ofegante.

Você.

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo meu amor**_

_**Ahhhh, eu te amo**_

_**E o meu sangue ferve por você**_

Eu? Como assim?

Oras, Shura. Você acreditou mesmo que eu ia ficar com você? Logo com você? – disse

com zombaria.

Mas eu pensei...- não conseguiu falar, foi cortado pela voz aguda:

Seu mal foi pensar demais, querido. Nós nos divertimos por um bom tempo, mas agora é hora de acabarmos com isso.

Não! – gemeu Shura – Me diz que não é verdade! Me diz que não vai ficar com Miro!

Miro? Claro que não! – o sorriso de 32 dentes estava lá, balançando no rosto delicado.

A loira deu as costas e saiu do canto escuro em direção ao palco. Simplesmente tirou a

aliança do dedo e jogou nas mãos de Miro, que acabara de terminar sua apresentação. Ele ficou chocado, assim como o público. Enquanto isso, o crooner anunciava:

Com vocês, a beleza e o talento de...Shina!

O som de sua voz encantou os presentes, enquanto que em seus camarins Miro e Shura

sofriam e choravam pela mesma mulher, mas por motivos diferentes: Miro chorava a perda de seu poder, Shura pela perda de seu amor.

Nenhum dos dois viu o homem ruivo que esperava pela loira no fim do show. Nem mesmo quando ela o abraçou e beijou. O homem vestido de terno Armani, usando um Rolex no pulso e dono de um Mercedez a enlaçou:

Pronta, Shina?

Para você sempre, Kamus...

_**E o meu sangue ferve por você**_

Bom, meu desafio foi cumprido! A proposta da Margarida era um triângulo amoroso, formado por Shura, Shina e Miro, envolvendo a música "Meu sangue ferve por você". A música é do Sidney Magal, por falar nisso...rs

Eu sei, eu sei...era para ser um trio, mas eu não resisti em transformar em quarteto. Imagina a sorte da Shina? Ter esses três gatos para si??

Ei, e agora os Desafios irão pegar fogo! Temos mais uma para a bagunça...Fiquem ligados no próximo mês para verem quem será a nova integrante ...

Beijos!


End file.
